Judas Jones and Hannah Montana!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Judas Jones think he is a better singer than Hannah Montana.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set during season 3 of Hannah Montana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Judas Jones and Hannah Montana!<strong>

**Miley Stewart ( dressed as her alter-ego Hannah Montana ) is at big Hollywood-party.**

Judas Jones, the singer from the metal-band Satanic Fire walk up to Hannah.

"Hi, Hannah!" says Judas.

"Who are you?" says Hannah confused.

"Judas Jones from Satanic Fire!" says Judas.

"No! Never heard of it!" says Hannah.

"I wrote 'Sea of Gold' and 'Ego of the Shadow' and I won America's heavy metal-singer of the year award last year!" says Judas who is a little angry since Hannah doesn't know who he is.

"Never heard any of those songs!" says Hannah.

"Where the freakin' crackerjacker have you been for the last nine years? In a cave in China?" says Judas.

"Why are you so mad at me?" says Hannah in a calm voice.

"I'm mad because you don't know who I am!" says Judas. "I'm the king of heavy metal-music and you treat me like I'm a freakin' nobody!"

"I'm not into heavy metal-music!" says Hannah.

"I know! I've heard your new album!" says Judas with his sarcastic voice.

"Hey! My music is actually good!" says an angry Hannah.

"I could kick your big ass on stage any time, miss Hannah Loser-tana!" says Judas with an evil smile.

"Oh yeah? On the big LA Show and Star-concert on Saturday I'm gonna sing so good that you'll wish you had never made it past your teenage-years!" says Hannah with confidence.

"Me and my band are gonna rock so fuckin' good that you're gonna be too shy to ever go up on stage again!" says Judas.

"I don't think so! Wear somethin' ugly because I'm gonna wipe the stage with ya, mr...?" says Hannah.

"Jones! Judas Jones, damn it!" says Judas.

"See ya at the concert, mr Judas Jerk!" says Hannah.

"Don't cry too much when you hear how cool I am!" says Judas as he walk away.

"At least I'm not a big ugly heavy metal-freak wearin' a stinky old leather-jacket and dirty jeans!" says Hannah.

"Who was that guy?" says Lola Luftnagle as she walk up to her best friend Hannah.

"Some heavy metal-star who think he's a better singer than me!" says Hannah.

"You're one of the best pop-stars ever, Hannah! You can totally out-sing that guy!" says Lola.

"Yeah! On the concert on Saturday I'm gonna show him who's the brightest star around here! By the end of the night he'll be back stage crying himself to sleep!" says Hannah.

"Way to go, Hannah! You're totally awesome!" says Lola.

"Exactly! No stupid heavy metal-guy is gonna make me look bad in front of my fans! No way! Never! Not gonna happen!" says Hannah.

Next day Miley tells her dad about Judas.

"Why do ya care about what he says? The guy's a jerk, bud!" says Robby Ray.

"I can't just let him talk about me like that, daddy! If you give Hannah a bad time Hannah's gonna return the favor big time!" says Miley.

"What if he sings better than you at the concert?" says Robby Ray.

"Not gonna happen! How could some stupid heavy metal-freak out-sing Hannah Montana?" says Miley.

"Okey! If you're sure you can out-sing this guy I'm not goin' to stop ya, Mile!" says Robby Ray.

"I can do this, dad! Hannah has never refused a singing-challenge before and she isn't goin' to now!" says Miley.

"Sweet niblets! This isn't gonna be pretty, I'll tell ya!" says Robby Ray.

"Dad! I'm sorry to say this, but you aren't exactly the cool audience I'm tryin' to reach!" says Miley as she gives her dad a look that says: Stay out of this, daddy!

"Let me tell ya that I'm very cool, Mile! Master-nice!" says Robby Ray.

"It's was mega-nice! Six years ago! And you think a big night is to be in your bed watchin' an episode of 'Hello, Sweet America' old boy-edition!" says Miley.

"Sorry that I'm such an old fellow! That didn't seem to be a problem when I wrote 18 straight number one-songs for Hannah Montana!" says Robby Ray.

"Whatever ya say, big-guy!" says Miley with a fake-smile.

"Miley, Miley, Miley!" says Robby Ray.

"Hey, dad! There's no reason to go 3-Miley on me! I know what I'm doin' here, okey?" says Miley.

"Whatever stops your tears, bud!" says Robby Ray.

Robby Ray leave the room.

"Dad's such a freakin' old school-man sometimes!" says Miley. "I hate when he goes all Jedi mind-tricky on me all the time!"

Later Miley and Lilly hang out in Miley's room.

Miley is wearing her regular clothes, but has her Hannah-wig on.

"You're goin' down, Judas Jerk!" says Miley to her mirror.

"Kick his ass bad, Miley! Show him what an awesome pop-star you are!" says Lilly with her famous drama-voice.

"Where's Oliver?" says Miley.

"Oh, he's on his way here! He should be here about..." says Lilly.

Oliver enter the room.

"Right about now!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Hi, Ollie!" says Miley.

"Hi, Miles! Lilly told me about Judas Jones..." says Oliver.

"He thinks he can out-sing me, but I'm gonna show him that no freakin' heavy metal-guy can sing as good as Hannah Montana!" says Miley.

"You're gonna do fine!" says Oliver.

"Thanks, Oliver!" says Miley.

"Oliver's right, Miley!" says Lilly. "You can do this!"

"It feels good that you believe in me, guys!" says Miley.

"We would never bail on you, Miley!" says Oliver.

"Yeah! You're my best friend, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Best friends forever?" says Miley.

"Of course, Miley! Best friends forever!" says Lilly and Oliver.

"You guys are my best friends in the whole world!" says Miley.

**The End.**


End file.
